Dean Ambrose :
by nerdysuccess
Summary: Dean starts like a new diva sophia
1. Chapter 1 : innocent

Dean ,Seth , and Roman in WWE Development Center

They were done training

Dean was the drinking water out of his water bottle

When Seth eyes follow a particular diva

Roman smiled

She was wearing Yoga pants and baggy grey shirt with pink sneakers

Dean mumble Sophia

Seth: one day I will talk to her

Dean: I thought she was too young

Roman: She is only 23

Seth :I'm 27

Dean: Do you like her because she seem so innocent ?

Seth : No

All three watch

Sophia talking Tyson Kidd

Tyson was smiling

Sophia was laughing

Seth: she is sweet

Roman: She might be , but I don't think Nattie is going to like TJ training Sophia

Dean:Why?

Seth: because ..

Roman :let's watch

As Natalya walk into the door

Dean: this going to be interested

Natalya got in the ring

Tyson kiss her

Natalya : what's going on her ?

Sophia : Guess what?

Natalya look at Tyson

Sophia : we are having a surprised engagement party for Naomi and Jimmy

Natalya laughed

Tyson smiled

Dean , seth , and Roman were confused

Natalya :he is asking her

Tyson: yes tonight

Sophia : I have to go

Natalya: We will be their

Tyson: at 9

Sophia walk out the ring

Dean and Roman

Look Seth got nervous

Sophia smiled at them

Seth: Hi

Sophia: What are you doing later tonight ?

Seth: we were going watch some movies

Sophia:We?

Seth: Dean and Roman

Sophia: Oh

Roman: But did you have plan

Sophia: well

Dean: We can watch movies later

Sophia: We are having a surprised party for two people

Dean: Who?

Sophia:I can't tell you but meet us at Nattie's house

Roman: What time?

Sophia: at 8

Seth: we will right their

Sophia walk away

All three guys follow her

_A Few hours later_

Sophia was wearing a light pink dress with black heels

Nattie: Almost done

Cameron: She is going to love it

Sophia: we hope so

Everyone was coming in

Cameron was surprised to see all three members of the shield walking in

Dean always likes to party

But Seth and Roman not really

They guys got to drinking

The girls did the same for chatt

Sophia:GUYS SHH

Nattie: Their coming !

Everyone got quiet

As Jimmy and Naomi open the door

Everyone said :Surprise!

Naomi walk with Jimmy

Every congratulated them

Dean eyes follow Sophia

fandango laughed

Dean: What's funny?

Fandago: Since when do you like her ?

Dean:I don't but seth does

Fandago : Don't wasted your time .She plays hard to get

Dean:Really?

Fandago: yes

Seth went to talk to Sophia

Sophia smiled at him

Seth: This was all your idea

Sophia: yes with nattie and tyson help

Seth smiled

Now the music was playing

Sophia:Want to dance?

Seth: sure

Sophia smiled as she grab seth hand

They were rough

Seth: my hands are rough from cross fitting

Sophia: I figure

They start dancing

Seth smiled

As they were dancing

Seth: Thanks for keep up with me

Sophia: You are not that bad

Seth laughed and said horrible

Sophia gave a weak smile

As Seth told them to take a break

They were drinking

Seth and Sophia laughing

Sophia thought Seth was easy to talk to

Until she felt a tap on their shoulder

Seth:Roman my man

Roman smiled

Sophia try not laughed

Roman: sorry to ruin your moment

Seth: It's cool i was just telling Sophia one of my millions of crazy indy stories

Roman: Sophia just tell him no

Sophia look at roman

Roman: Do you want to dance with me?

Seth:no

Sophia laughed

Roman :I was talking to her

Seth:ohh

Sophia: sure

Roman grab her hand

Sophia:I will be right back

Seth nodded

Roman dance with Sophia

He was having fun

Sophia smiled

As Roman was a good dancer

Sophia:Who knew you have moves

Roman laughed

As he twirl her around

Sophia felt his hands pulled her closer

He was touching her hips and her hips touch her

Sophia pulled away as the song end

Roman: Are you all right?

Sophia: yes

They went to sit with seth

They were drinking

Dean decide to join them

Seth: where have you been?

Dean: talking to Fandago

Sophia : Yuck

Roman:Really?

Sophia: he is a perv

Dean: Are we all?

Sophia rolled her eyes

Seth: what did he do?

Sophia: He is just shady guy

Seth: I have heard

Sophia look at her phone

Seth:It's getting late

Sophia:It's I'm calling a taxi

Dean: we can take you home

Sophia: Are you sure?

Seth: yeah no problem

Sophia smiled

Roman grab the car keys

Dean would be driving

As they got in the car

Sophia sat next to seth in the backseat

Dean: do you have a boyfriend?

Sophia: No

Dean: funny thing we all are single

Roman shook his head

Sophia look at Seth

Seth: Dean leave her alone

Dean: I trying to bond with her

Sophia gave dean her address

Dean: Are you sure you don't want to sleep over in our house?

Roman look at seth

Sophia : No Dean I would be the only girl

Dean: exactly

Sophia: I'm not going to have a threesome

Dean: more like a foursome

Sophia: Deaan stop right here

Seth: What hell Dean ?!

Sophia got out of the car

Dean: I was trying to be nice

Roman: that's your definition of nice

Sophia walk into apartment building

Seth follow her

Sophia was annoy by Dean

When Seth grab her

Sophia gave him a mean stare

Seth: Dean can be a handle full

Sophia: goodnight seth

She had her keys in her hand

Seth gave a weak smiled

Sophia was about to open her door

Seth pulled her away

Sophia was surprised to feel

Their lips touching passionately

Seth was about to pulled away

Sophia didn't let him

As they pulled away

Sophia smiled

Seth : good Sophia

He was touching his lips as he walk away

Sophia was trying to catch her breath


	2. Chapter 2: Light up

Seth got back in the car

**Dean : is she mad?**

Roman turn to look at Seth

Seth lips had red lipstick on

Roman:Yes she is

Seth smiled

Dean: sorry

_As they got home_

Seth didn't said a word

Dean: he is pissed off

Roman: you think ?

Seth went to sleep

So did Sophia

Sophia was in deep sleep

Her mind went to

Kissing Seth

As she got more into the kiss

She noticed it was not Seth who was kissing

It was Dean

**Sophia jump**

Dean laughed and try to pulled her closer

Sophia was about to slap him

Dean: I like it when you played hard to get

Sophia was mad

And as walk away from him

She bump into Dean

_Sophia woke up_

she thought what a dream !

She took a shower , got dress , and had a light breakfast

She head to Talent Development center

Sophia only saw a couple of people

Page and Kaitlyn

She walk towards them

To see Dean opening the weight room

Dean smiled at her

Sophia ignore him

_Dean: It was a joke_

Sophia gave a mean stare

Dean: or i could be something else

Sophia push dean out the way

Everyone saw it

Roman shook his head

Sophia warm up with Page for ten minutes

Kaitlyn watch them

Page: What's going with you and dean?

Sophia: he is just being a dick

_Paige laughed it was rare to see Sophia mad_

They trained together

Dean watch her carefully

Roman: your stare is creepy

Dean: I'm not staring

Roman: you like her because you can't have her

Dean: who said that ?

Roman: You know Seth likes her

Dean: true but nothing has happen between them

Roman shook her head

Dean laughed

As Sophia finished training

She went to lift some weights

Seth smiled at her

Sophia smiled back

Seth would have kiss her but they were too much people around

Sophia hug him

Seth: What are you plans for tonight?

Sophia : be lazy

Seth : perfect see you later

Sophia smiled

As seth walk away

_**A Few hour later** _

Sophia had order pizza and wings

It would be only a matter of minutes before Seth would come

Sophia was watching Cartoon network

When she hear a knock on the door

She open without thinking

Sophia smiled soon turn into frowned

_Dean: Seth couldn't make it_

Sophia : he couldn't text me or call me

_Dean: he would but it was a emergency_

Sophia: What happen ?

Dean: his ex girlfriend had a family emergency

Sophia: Thanks dean for the news

Dean : Can i come in?

Sophia: No

Dean walk in and saw the pizza and wings

Sophia : Enjoy yourself

Dean: great but do you have beer?

Sophia: in the refrigerator

Dean made himself at home

Sophia was annoyed

Dean: you watch cartoons

Sophia: yes

Dean: See I tell Seth is normal for a adult to watch cartoons

Sophia smiled

Dean and Sophia ate pizza , wings , and drank beer

Sophia: You are not so bad

Dean: I'm a asshole , i know it

Sophia laughed

Dean : So where are you from?

Sophia: My family moved from brazil to tampa

Dean smiled until he change the channel

He noticed it was 11

Dean: I have to go

Sophia: thanks for the company

Dean: Thanks for the invite

Sophia laughed

Dean left

Who would thought Dean was nice ?

As Dean got back

Seth was nowhere to be found

Roman: Did Sophia kick you out ?

Dean: no she didn't

Roman was surprised

Dean: we watch cartoons and ate pizza

Roman: let me guess

Dean: yes batman

Roman rolled his eyes

**WWE RAW**

The shield record their segment backstage

Sophia wrestle Heel Katilyn

As Sophia made backstage

She saw seth

Seth :I'm sorry what happen last night

Sophia: you ditch me

Seth: i didn't want to but my exgirlfriend Rachael had a emergency

Sophia could read Seth concern face

_Seth: yeah so i rush to go see her_

Sophia: is she okay?

Seth: not really , she is wreck

Sophia: Seth next time called me

Seth: was dean that bad?

Sophia : not really?

Seth smiled and replied _Sophia I don't how to tell you this but i'm back with Rachea_l

Sophia: oh

Seth: i had to tell you

Sophia: just forget that i kiss you

Seth : A gentleman never kiss and tells

Sophia smiled

_Seth: no hard feelings_

_Sophia : no_

She walk away and as turn left to a go the Woman's Locker room

Sophia bump into Dean in his black pants and vest

Dean : sorry

Sophia: I wasn't looking

Dean had a smirk on his face

Sophia: good luck on your match

Dean: Did Alberto tell about tonight match?

Sophia: No

Dean hand her the script

Sophia was Alberto del Rio Valet for months now

Sophia read it

Dean: Don't hate me

Sophia walk away

A Few hours later

Alberto Del Rio walking with Sophia to the ring

She smiled at him

They both knew both were pair together because

_Both were Hispanic_

_And Rosa was injury_

They were supposed to be the hot Hispanic couple

As Sophia sold they were all over with each other

The Shield music hit

It was Seth walking down with Dean

Commercial break

Seth in the ring wrestling with Alberto del Rio

Sophia try to caused match to Seth

But it work

Until She was on the ropes

Refree: Get down!

Sophia:NO

Dean gently took her off

Sophia: Do not put hands on me ! I'm a lady

She back up and bump into Roman

Sophia rolled her eyes

Dean tilted his head

As she try to escape between Dean and Roman

Dean was offended as he going to touch her

Alberto Del Rio beat Seth

Sophia smiled and walk away

Alberto Del rio roll out of the ring

Sophia grab him

_As they reach backstage_

Seth and Roman were backstage

Roman: where did dean go?

Seth: who knows?

As Sophia was about to make to Woman Locker room

Dean stop her

Sophia felt someone touch her waist

Dean: hey

Sophia: hi

Dean:I was wondering do you want to go on date with me ?

Sophia : maybe

Dean had a smirk on his face

Sophia:Dean , why are you asking me on date?

Dean:because

Sophia: are you sure it's not because of seth?

Dean: no

Sophia : I will think about it

Dean: now you are being cruel

Sophia: maybe you learn to have some manners

Dean: I do have manners when i want to do

Sophia smiled

Dean : so what do you say?

Sophia:NO

Dean look shocked

Sophia:I'm joking

She touch his face

Dean smiled as she said_ light up_


	3. Chapter 3: Time and Place

Sophia was half sleeping

When she got a text a from dean

_Dean: Are you ready?_

_Sophia : For ? it's 7am_

_Dean: I never said what time ?_

_Sophia : Alright , where ?_

Dean didn't text back for a hour

Sophia went back to sleep

Dean was wearing blue jeans and black shirt

Seth: Where are you going ?

Dean: somewhere

Roman: at this time

Dean smiled as he walk out the door

He called Sophia

Sophia: Where do you want to meet ?

Dean: I'm going to pick you up

Sophia : Fine

Sophia took a quick shower

She dress up in a simple dress

with flats

Her wavy hair down

Light makeup

As she was done putting eye liner on

Dean knock on hotel door

Sophia open the door

_Dean: someone dress up_

_Sophia: nope not all_

Dean had a smirk on his face

As she closed her door

Dean walk with her

Sophia: Are you all right?

Dean: yes

He was nervous which was rare when it came to dating

He touch the elevator

Sophia and him waited

Until the Elevator open

It was AJ

_AJ: Where are you too going ?_

_Dean: I'm going to corrupted her_

_AJ laughed_

_As she left_

_They step in_

Sophia: Where are we going ?

Dean:I know a small restaurant around the corner

Sophia walk with him a few blocks away from the hotel

Dean was a gentleman

He open the door for her

He made sure she sat down first

Sophia look at Dean

Dean like her dark brown eyes

Dean gave the menu

Sophia:How often do you come here?

Dean:I used to eat here when i was in the indy

Sophia : ohh

Dean: yeah

Sophia: It's comfy place

Dean smiled

Sophia and Dean talk about basic things

Sophia : who knew you were nice to talk to ?

Dean:I like messing with you , you get mad eaasily

_Sophia : great I'm a easy target_

_Dean: Somewhat_

Both ate the same thing

Which was pancakes

Dean: If seth and roman knew i was cheating on my diet

Sophia: you have a diet

Dean laughed

Sophia start to look at dean differently

Dean:What is that look you are doing ?

Sophia was confused into Dean put whip cream on her face

Sophia was mad

Until she return the favor

Dean: Really?

Sophia: You did the same thing

The Waiter try not to laughed

As he hand Dean the check

Sophia : let me pay

Dean:Hell NO

Sophia: Dean

Dean: It was a date I'm paying

Sophia : fine

Dean laughed as Sophia face was still cover in whip cream

She Clean her face

So did Dean

Dean walk to pay the check

Sophia try not to check his body

_He is tall_

_He is muscular_

_He had a nice butt_

Sophia look away as Dean came back

Dean: ready to leave?

Sophia : sure

Dean gave her hand

Sophia took it

As he open the door

They walk together

Dean thought should he try to hold her hand

He made his move

Sophia let him

Dean smiled

_Sophia : your hands are soft_

_Dean :somewhat but not as soft as yours_

_Sophia : Thank you for the lovely date_

Dean:It takes two to tango

Sophia:You know how to tango

Dean: No but we try

They walk into the hotel

Holding hands

Dean saw Seth and Roman in the lobby

Dean:I wonder if seth is going to be mad

Sophia let go off his hand

Dean :No I didn't mean that like that

_Sophia:I don't want to cause problems with you three_

Seth and Roman walk towards

_Dean was nervous _

_Until Roman pick her up_

**Sophia:Don't I'm wearing A Dress!**

**Roman:Sorry** !

Seth laughed a little

Dean: How long have you been friends?

Roman: We came into FCW in the same time

Sophia: yeah we did

Seth: where did you go?

Dean:I walk around town

Sophia: I had a date with a ...

Roman laughed

Seth: I'm glad it wasn't me

Dean look at her

Sophia :Bye guys

She walk to the Elevator

Dean try to stop her

But Roman and Seth were there

Roman:What is up with you ?

Dean: nothing

_Seth: Since when do you talk to Sophia_

_Dean: We just both be coming in the hotel at the same time_

_Roman: sure you were_

Dean: where are you going?

Roman:Cross fit practice

Dean:Give me a few minutes to change

Seth: 5 minutes or we are leaving you

Dean: alright

He took the stairs

Dean went to his room to change

As he was changing

Dean thought he was idiot for lying about their date

He finish getting dress

Dean past by Sophia's door

He knock at her door

Sophia didn't answer

Dean: Sophia it's me

Sophia :What do you want?

Dean:Can you open the door?

Sophia:No

Dean:Please

Sophia open the door

Dean: Look I care about you

Sophia: We have been on one date

Dean: true but i had a crush on you but you always had a thing for Seth

Sophia was taken back

Dean:Yes

_Sophia:You were always a douche to me_

_Dean: That's my way to show you to like you_

Sophia: You are twisted

Dean: A little ,Can you forgive me ?

Sophia:NO!

Dean: What?

Sophia: No I'm going force you go on a second date with me

Dean: _what a torture_

Sophia smiled

Dean: see you around

Sophia wave bye at him

_Dean head downstairs_

_Seth and Roman were going to leave him_

Dean :WAIT Up!

Roman turn around

They went to cross fit practice

Sophia change to workout

She went for a job

_Seth: you are acting different_

_Roman: Your being less moody_

_Dean: yeah right_

Sophia want to clear her mind

As she walk back inside of the hotel

Sophia ran a five miles

She was drinking her water bottle

All sweaty

Alberto:Some one had a good workout

Sophia:somewhat

Alberto: take care

Sophia: Igual mente ( back at you)

As Sophia went up the stairs

She saw Randy Orton coming down

Randy smiled at her

Sophia:good morning

Randy: your up early

Sophia : somewhat

Randy and sophia share a quick conversation

As Sophia went to her room

Dean ,Seth , and Roman trying to catch her breath

Seth: Rachael and I are back together

Roman:What?

Seth:it just happen

Dean try not hide his smiled

Roman: What is going to happen with Sophia?

Seth:I talk to her and she understood

Roman: Are you sure about that?

Dean:I'm sure

Seth: How do you that?

Dean: I was the asshole she went on date with her


	4. Chapter 4: Middle Of Night

**Seth face change**

_Dean: I rather you heard it from me_

_Roman: Dean you have no code _

Seth:** Dean what hell man?**

Dean: you went back to Rachael

_Seth: yeah for like two days_

Dean: So you were going to string Sophia around

Seth: No but could you have waited

Dean and Seth were both mad

**Roman: Both of you chill out !**

He could feel the tension

Dean and Seth looking at each other

Roman: Let's go

Seth and Dean didn't speak

_Roman: You two better cut that shit out_

_Seth: We are_

They look at each other

They reach the hotel

_Roman took a shower first_

_Then Seth_

_Last Dean_

As he was getting dress

Dean text Sophia

_He knows_

_Sophia: Who?_

_Dean: seth_

_Sophia :okay_

Dean put his iphone in his jean pocket

Seth: So how long have you had a thing for her?

Dean: Since i met her

Seth: you couldn't tell me

Dean: No she like you since you two met

Seth: not true , we just click

Dean remember

When He met Sophia

She was with Roman

They were in Development Center

Roman: meet Dean

Sophia smiled at him

Dean thought she was beautiful

_Her hair was messy and no make up on_

_As She had being workout_

Dean:Are you new here?

Sophia:Somewhat I have been here less than 11 months

Dean:Like Roman

Sophia : yeah

As they were talking

Seth cover her eyes

Sophia:Hmm

Roman:Who could it be?

Dean:It's ...

Sophia was trying to guess

Dean:SETH

Seth:Come on

Sophia laughed

Dean:I didn't want you to scared the pure girl

Roman: It only she fair , she scares us all the time

**Dean: So after the whole emergency you had with tracheal**

Seth: you made your move

_Dean: no i went to tell her_

_Seth :only tha_t

Dean: yeah and we just hang out

Seth: look i'm cool with you going with Sophia

Dean: great

Seth smiled

**Smackdown **

Alberto del Rio and Sophia were in the middle on the ring

Sophia Black pants and Blue lacy blouse

Alberto waited the crowd to quiet down

As Sophia was holding the World heavy Weight Title on her shoulder

**Alberto : Their is no one who can stop me .I have being holding this title for six months**

Sophia smiled at him

**Alberto:I know soon my reina (queen ) will holding her gold with her**

Sophia had a smirk on her face

As she was going to grab the mic

**Vickie music hit**

Sophia look annoyed

Vickie: Sophia I love your confidence

Alberto nodded

Vickie:You and Alberto will be facing Kaitlyn and Dean ambrose

Sophia :I don't how to listen to you!

Vickie: You have to !

Alberto try to calm Sophia down

**_Show time_**

_Sophia was now in her Pink wrestling attire_

_It was more girly more likely _

_She start the match_

_Kaitlyn show how powerful she way_

_Sophia should her quickness _

_Kaitlyn pick Sophia on her shoulder_

_Sophia used her elbow and hit Kaitlyn face_

_Sophia landed on her feet_

_She push Kaitlyn on the corner_

_Kaitlyn hit her shoulder_

Sophia smiled and work on Kaitlyn Shoulder

_Until Kaitlyn try to bounce back with a clothesline  
_

_Sophia miss and tag Alberto _

_Sophia: Noo not now _

_Kaitlyn look mad _

_As Dean came in_

As the match went on

Sophia tease

Kaitlyn

She was having fun

while the referee look on Kaitlyn

Sophia was attacking Dean

Kaitlyn decide to take matters in to her own hand

She grab Sophia feet

Sophia head hit the edge of the ring

Kaitlyn had a smirk on her face

**Sophia touch her face**

Dean saw on the cover of his eyes

she was bleeding in her mouth

Dean went to his finisher move

But got distracted when

Sophia threw Kaitlyn against the announcer table

Alberto kick Dean in the head

**Pin him 1 2 3**

Sophia went to Alberto Del Rio side

Raising his hand

As they reach backstage

Fit Finlay: Are you bleeding?

Sophia: yeah

Alberto: get the medic to check out

Sophia : I'm fine

Fit Finlay:Go

Sophia went

Her teeth had cut her lip

Sophia: I'm good

Dean went to go check on her

Med: No you might need stitches

Sophia : Great

Dean knock on the door

Med: come in

Sophia:Do have I to get stitches?

Dean look at Med

Med:No but be careful

Sophia:I will

Dean smiled at her

**Sophia :How is the back of your head?**

Dean: better then you lip

Sophia laughed

Dean walk out with her

Sophia : see you around

Dean stop her before going into Divas Locker room

Sophia: yes

Dean:What are you doing after this ?

Sophia: I'm going to sleep

Dean: nothing else

Sophia: Dean I don't party

Dean: I wasn't thinking that

Sophia:What were you thinking?

Dean: Just us watching tv

Sophia: just tv?

Dean: yeah , what were you thinking ?

Sophia: Same thing ( she shook her head)

Dean smiled as he left

Sophia took a quick shower in the locker room

She put on her blue shirt

Black sweaty pants and uggs boots

Layla: Come on let's go

Sophia : I'm going

Kaitlyn: sorry about you lip

Sophia:It's okay

Kaitlyn hug her

As they reach the hotel

Sophia got her own room

Dean text her

**What's your room ?**

**Sophia: 135**

Dean knock on her door

Sophia: that was quick

Dean smiled

As she open the door

Dean walk in

He was wearing black sweat pants and red shirt with a big sweater

Sophia turn the tv on

Dean: What are we watching ?

Sophia: who knows ( she past him the control)

Dean look at her

As Sophia laid on the bed

Dean join her

Sophia gave him a serious look

Dean: I'm not going to try anything on you

Sophia smiled

Dean look on tv

It was family guy

Dean: you like this crap

**Sophia:my favorite is stewie**

**Dean:I like peter**

Sophia and Dean watch two episode of Family Guy

Dean noticed she was tired

Sophia yawn

So did dean

Dean: I should get going

Sophia: you should

Dean didn't want to get up

But he did

Sophia hug him

Dean gently hug her back

Sophia closed the door

Dean walk into his room with Seth and roman

**He laid on his bed**

**He thought how good it would felt if Sophia was next to him**

Dean felt sleep

So did Sophia

Dean was dreaming

He was on the beach

Dean was trying to look for someone

He wonder who ?

Until Dean turn to look

It was Sophia

She was in a one piece Fawn bikini

Sophia: Dean come on !

She was walking towards

Dean didn't respond

Sophia jump on him

Dean was surprised

But happiness took over him

He laughed

Sophia : That's the smile I like to see

Dean: Really?

Sophia: yes

Dean loved how Sophia was all over him

It suck when Dean open his eyes

Dean whined

He look at the clock it 3am

Dean got up

Half sleep

He went to knock on Sophia's room

Sophia woke up

She wonder what was going ?

She open her door

Dean : Can i sleep with you tonight?

Sophia: What?

Dean gave her a nervous smile

Sophia : come in

Dean noticed she was more sleepy then he was

Sophi_a : we will talk about this later_

Dean laid next to Sophia

At first Sophia laid on right side on the bed

But after a few minutes later

Sophia head was on Dean chest


	5. Chapter 5: Strangers

As Sophia woke up in the morning

She had a smiled on his face

Until she try to moved her face from what she thought was her pillow

As Sophia try to moved

She felt Dean right hand on her waist

**_Sophia jump_**

Dean was half waking up

Sophia didn't know how to act

Dean felt as she trying to moved away from him

Sophia stop with his gray eyes met her brown eyes

Dean mumble** morning**

**Sophia : Hey**

Dean chuckled as she seem nervous

Dean: Do you normally do this ?

_Sophia : Yes I invited strangers on my bed in the middle of the night _

_Dean : I thought i was more than a stranger_

Sophia : yes you are

Dean smiled

Sophia was about to get off the bed

Dean: Don't leave

_Sophia: I can't leave this my room_

_Dean: Perfect ( he had a smirk on his face)_

Sophia laughed

Dean smiled

Sophia laid next to him

Dean: What time is it ?

Sophia: 8am

_Dean: I have a hour before I have to be up_

_Sophia: I should have been up a hour ago_

Dean smiled

Sophia finally got up

Dean eyes follow her

She grab her towel

Yoga pants and blue shirt that were laid on a hotel chair

Dean laid on her bed

As he heard taking a shower

Dean smiled

As Sophia got ready to the gym

As she set out of her restroom

Sophia jump

Dean: you forget I was here

Sophia: I thought you left

Dean : you want to leave

Sophia:No but you were quiet

She couldn't read his face expression

Sophia: I didn't want to hurt your feels

Dean : you didn't

Sophia: good

Dean watch as she was going to leave

Dean: So i don't get a kiss from you

Sophia: nope

Dean had a smirk on her face

Sophia wave bye

Dean got up and kiss her on the lips

While she was on the gym

He try to forget how it felt to kiss her

Dean did cross fit with the guys

Roman: What time did you come in ?

Dean : Like at 12

Seth: I woke up at 6 , you were no where to be found

Dean ignore them

Roman: so you are that good

**Dean : Roman cut it out!**

Seth had a smirk on his face

_A few hours later in Tampa_

Dean called Sophia

Sophia answer out of breath

Dean:What are you doing ?

Sophia: just came from a jog

Dean: that explains you were out of breath

Sophia: What are you doing ?

Dean: I'm enjoying the sunning day

Sophia: Really?

Dean: yes

Sophia: So you are the beach?

Dean: yes

_Sophia: I'm going to invite myself_

_Dean smiled and replied great_

Sophia saw Dean in a few minutes

They got in the clear blue water

Dean got closed to her

He thought he should try to kiss her

Sophia pulled away

Dean was thrown off

Until the waves push them together

Dean grab gently

Sophia laughed

They look at each other and then separate

As kids were around

Dean smiled

As Sophia was closed to him

She went to kiss him

**No hesitation**

Dean let her kiss him gently

Until she was going to pulled away

Dean pulled her back

His hands touching her face

They locked eyes

Dean smiled

So did Sophia

_Dean: We should get out here_

_Sophia: We should_

Dean grab her hand

They walk to her apartment

As soon as Sophia closed the door

Dean kiss her passionately

Sophia was shocked

How great of kisser was Dean

**Dean: Are you okay?**

**Sophia: yes**

Dean smiled

Sophia kiss him

As Dean gently push against the wall

Now both were kissing wildly

Dean look at her

As he pulled her up

Sophia wrap her legs on his waist

As now he was kissing her neck

Sophia was gasping

As his mouth was slowly touching her collarbone

While his hands were touching her legs and upper body

As they locked eyes

Sophia bite her lip

Dean kiss her

Sophia gently bite his lip

Dean smiled but pulled away

Sophia:What's wrong?

Dean: nothing

Sophia noticed his demeanor change

Dean: I have to go

Sophia: Did I do something wrong?

Dean: No

He was about to leave

Sophia:Dean

Dean: I don't want you to think I just want to sleep with you

_Sophia:I don't_

Dean bite his lip

Sophia grab his hand and took him to her sofa

Dean smiled

Sophia kiss him passionately

Dean loved her hands touching his chest while they kept kissing

Dean without thinking put her on his lap

Sophia smiled

Dean pulled away

Sophia: should we stop

Dean: Sophia If you haven't realized I'm a little off

Sophia smiled

Dean: last girlfriend I had end badly

Sophia: ohh

Dean: I gave her everything and she broke my heart

Sophia:You think I'm using you

Dean:No

Sophia got off his lap

Dean look down and try to hide his erection

Sophia: Dean , we can take it slow

Dean:I would like that

Sophia smiled

Dean smiled back

Sophia: Dean since you were honest on your ex girlfriend .

Dean wonder what she going to tell him

Sophia:I don't have a lot of experience with man

Dean: neither do i?

Sophia laughed

Dean smiled

Until his phone ring

Dean look at it

It was Roman

Dean pick it up

Roman: Where are you?

Sophia look at him

**Dean: I'm with Sophia**

Sophia looked away

Dean: I'll be in their in a hour

Sophia was on her phone

Dean hang up

Sophia look at him

Dean had a mischievous look on his face

Sophia was confused

Dean took her phone

Sophia: give it back

Dean :I will but not right now

Sophia rolled her eyes

Dean went to see her pictures

Sophia: Dean

Dean realized her pictures

Where some back home

With her parents , friends , and now in fcw

Dean stop

Sophia:What did you find ?

Dean gave her the phone

It was Roman with her

Dean: Where was i ?

Sophia: this is when i didn't like you

Dean was amused

Sophia: Like five months ago

Dean: Did you go alone ?

Sophia: no it was group of us

Dean hand her his phone

Sophia: I don't want to see your disturbing pictures

Dean : It only see fair

Sophia: fine

Dean had a lot of pictures with different girls in fcw

Sophia: So it was true ?

Dean : about ..

Sophia show him a picture of him and Summer rae

Dean : No we were just friends

Sophia:Really?

Dean: you can't prove anything

Sophia shook her head

Dean: We just went on a couple of dates?

Sophia : ohh, just a couple

He try to change the subject

Dean: Did you and Seth ?

Sophia: We just kiss

Dean: A kiss

Sophia: No I slept with him in your bed( joking tone of voice)

Dean shook her head

Sophia: Do you want more details ?

Dean: No show me

Sophia laughed

Dean her pick up

_Sophia: you are going to drop me!_

_Dean:I won't_

He carry her to her bed

Dean gently put her down

Sophia laughed

Dean was on top her

Sophia kiss him

Dean loved her sweet lips touching his

As Dean pulled away

Sophia bite her lip

His phone ring again

Sophia : let me guess it's roman

Dean: next time I'm going to turn it off

Sophia laughed

Dean answer and look annoyed

Sophia hands was touching his chest

_Roman: Dean , you are coming or not?_

_Dean: Yes !_

Roman:Oh

Dean: It's alright

Sophia smiled

Dean got up

Sophia: see you later

Dean kiss her before leaving

As he got back at his apartment

Roman look Dean

Seth: you were in the beach

Dean:yeah

Roman: without me

Dean:yes

Roman: I need you to help me out

Dean: with

Roman: I need help to get my girl a gift

Dean: So you called me

Roman:Yes

Dean rolled his eyes

Roman: Who else would i called?

Dean:Seth

Roman smiled

As Sophia took a shower

She decide to head out

Sophia was bored

Dean : Get her a purse

Roman: I did that last year

_Dean: buy her flowers_

_Roman: she doesn't like flowers_

Dean: Why is she so difficult?

Roman: All Woman are difficult

_Dean didn't respond_

Roman: How are you and Sophia?

Dean: alright

Roman: Dean

Dean : So when how close are you with Sophia?

Roman: pretty closed , she the girl i talk about Gail

Dean: I saw a picture of you two bar hoping

Roman: How did you see the picture ?

Dean:I saw on her phone

Roman: Oh ,Dean nothing ever happen between us .

Dean smiled a little

Roman called Sophia

Sophia:HI!

Dean heard her cheerful voice

Roman:I'm stuck!

Sophia:how so?

Roman: Gail birthday is coming up

Sophia:You are out of ideas

Roman: You know me so well

Sophia : Where are you ?

Roman: in Macy's

**Sophia : Alright see you in twenty minutes**


	6. Chapter 6: Bar

Roman smiled

Dean look at Sophia

_As she was wearing Blue shorts and Grey V-neck shirt_

_With flip flops_

_**Sophia: I have three dress pick one**_

_**Roman : look at Green ,Blue ,Pink**_

Dean: that was quick

Roman: He pick the blue dress

Dean: I should called you ages ago .

Sophia walk to hug Dean

Dean hug her tightly

Roman: Get a Room

Sophia rolled her eyes

Roman: Thank you !

They waited for Roman to pay for the gift

Dean : Do you like shop?

Sophia: yes

_Dean: I don't_

_Sophia smiled_

Dean was holding her hands

Roman: Let's go

Sophia: Do you guys want to go for a couple of drinks ?

Roman: Who is going?

Sophia: same people

**Dean look at Roman**

**Roman: Allright see you in two hours**

**_Two hours later_**

Roman and Dean walk into the bar

Naomi and Jimmy were their

Nattie and Tyson

Summer Rae and Cameron

Jojo and Eva Marie

Page and Emma

Emma hug Dean

They were good friends

Roman look around

Dean_ wonder where was Sophia?_

Summer Rae walk towards Dean

Dean smiled

**_Summer Rae: How are you doing ?_**

**_Dean :good and you ?_**

Summer Rae was trying to flirt with him

Dean thought to himself

_She was beautiful but being with her was difficult_

Dean try to ignore her

Until Sophia walk with Jay

They brought a around of shots

Dean: excuse me

He walk to Sophia

She was wearing a leather skirt with red shirt

Sophia smiled as Dean kiss her on the cheek

_Dean : Hi beautiful_

_Sophia giggle_

Dean took a shot

Sophia did the same

Everyone was having fun

Dean was happy as Sophia was on his lap

He knew people were drunk

When they start dancing

**Dean: that's my clue to leave**

**Sophia: No not yet**

Roman was happy

When his saw his Girlfriend Gail

Gail kiss him

Roman smiled

Gail:Where is Sophia?

Roman: she is with dean

_Gail raise her eyebrows_

_Roman try not laughed_

Sophia got up from Dean's lap

She went to the restroom

Summer Rae was their

Sophia walk in with a smile

Summer:Hey

Sophia: Are you okay?

Summer: yes

Sophia look at Summer

**_Summer: Let me tell you something .Dean is crazy .One moment he is all over you next he doesn't call or text me .Now I see him with you_**

**_Sophia:I'm sorry summe_r**

Summer:It's okay .It's Dean Fault

Sophia didn't know what to say

Summer walk out upset

Dean saw it

She gave a cold stare

Gail: Dean what did you to the poor girl?

_Dean:I did nothing_

_Gail: Are you sure?_

**Roman look at Dean**

**Dean: Gail everything i ever want to turn good goes the opposite direction**

**Gail : You better not hurt Sophia**

**Dean: I won't**

As Gail , Dean , and Roman talk

Sophia walk out

As she going to Dean

Jay pulled her dance

Sophia mumble not now

**Jay: just once**

**Sophia : Alright**

Jay was being goofy

Sophia was laughing

Until Jay felt Dean's hand on his left shoulder

Sophia: You want to join us

Dean: I don't dance

Jay rolled his eyes

Sophia: Too bad

Dean : Jay sorry but let me steal my girl from you

Jay: Your girl ?

Dean : yes you heard right

He pulled Sophia away from Jay

Sophia:Dean

Dean: Yes

Sophia:I was dancing with him

**Dean:I know ( he had a smirk on his face)**

**Sophia:Since when I'm your girl**

**Dean: Since I saw you**

**Sophia: very cute , but it doesn't work that way**

**Dean: Alright ,Do you want to my girlfriend?**

**Sophia:Yes**

It was getting late

Roman left with Gail

Everyone follow after

IT was 4am

Sophia was going to take a cab

**Dean: Can i spent the night?**

**Sophia: No you are going to hear Roman and Gail making out**

**Dean: no worse**

**Sophia laughed**

Dean grab her hand

As they got in the taxi cab

Sophia head was on his shoulder

Dean look down as Sophia

Sophia was getting sleepy

**Dean:Don't go sleep on me**

The taxi stop

Sophia pay the driver

Dean and her walk to her apartment

As she open her door

Dean was gently kissing her neck

Sophia try not giggle

She open the door

Dean follow her

_**Sophia: Enjoy the sofa**_

_**Dean: not your bed**_

Sophia shook her head

Dean smiled

He laid on the Sophia

Sophia walk to her room

She start to take Her blouse and jeans off

When Dean walk in

Sophia grab her pj

Dean : Can i have some covers?

Sophia jump

Dean try not to glance at her

He saw her in wrestling attire

But ever in her black bra and underwear

Sophia try to cover-self up

Dean: Don't worried I won't remember this in the morning

Sophia raise her eyebrows

Dean gave a weak smile

Sophia:turn around

Dean turn around

He saw in the corner of her eye putting her tank top and shorts

Sophia:Done

_Dean: so you don't sleep with bra_

_Sophia: No that's like me saying do you wear jock strap to sleep_

_Dean laughed_

Sophia jump on her bed

Dean: Really?

Sophia: What? You don't jump on the bed

Dean: yes but not with people around

Sophia: Go ahead ! I won't tell anyone

Dean jump on her queen side bed

Sophia laughed

Dean: your bed is small

**Sophia shook her head**

**Dean:Don't steal all the covers**

**Sophia:Get it used to it !**

As both felt sleep

Sophia was dreaming

She saw herself on floor crying

Dean slightly woke up

He felt Sophia whining

Dean open his eyes and moved Sophia

Sophia didn't wake up

Until Dean shook her

Sophia open her eyes

They were teary eyes

**_Dean: Are you alright?_**

**_Sophia:I guess so ,I was dreaming_**

Dean kiss on the forehead

Sophia: Dean your sweet

Dean smiled

_**A couple minutes later**_

Both were in deep sleep

When Dean heard a loud knock

Dean got up

He forget he was at Sophia

Until he went to hallway

Sophia open her eyes

To see Dean stumbling along

Sophia:D e an

Dean : some one i s knocking

As Dean peak hole

It was Kaitlyn

Kaityln:SOPHIA!

Dean open the door

Kaitlyn: Did i knock in the wrong door?

Dean knew he look like a mess

Dean: No

Kaitlyn: where is Sophia?

Dean: She was sleeping

Kaitlyn walk in

She had workout clothes

Dean thought it was funny to the look Kaitlyn is giving her

Kaitlyn went into Sophia room

Sophia was laiding on her bed

_Kaitlyn:GET UP!_

_Sophia: let me sleep_

Kaitlyn:I told you not go out drinking

Sophia:I never listen

Dean was at the Sophia's door

Kaitlyn: I'm guessing He kept company

Dean:I did

Kaitlyn gave him the stick eye

Sophia: He was a gentleman

Kaitlyn:Dean?

Sophia:yes

Kaitlyn:I will give twenty minutes to get ready

She gently push Dean out the way

Sophia grab her gym clothes

Dean: I should go

Sophia didn't replied

So as she was going to leave her room

Dean pulled her closed to him

He said in her ear I will see you soon

Sophia smiled

She gave a quick kiss

Dean follow them out the door

As he reach home

Seth and Roman were up playing video games

Roman had a smirk on his face

Seth didn't care

Roman:How was last night?

Dean:okay , i didn't drink much

Roman:Sophia hasn't seen your crazy side

Dean :No not yet

Roman watch as Dean walk to his room

He took a shower

Meanwhile

Kailtyn was making Sophia do sprints in Track

Kaitlyn smiled

As Sophia was out breath

Kaitlyn :So you and Dean ?( raise her eyebrows)

Sophia : nothing happen

Kaitlyn:Really?I heard he is really smooth

Sophia: He is?

Kailtyn: Yeah Summer told a lot of details

Sophia made a face

Kaitlyn laughed

Sophia : Your turn to do sprints

Kaitlyn : Fine

Dean got dress in khaki short and Red shirt

Roman : We made food

Seth:I did if you want get some

Dean: maybe later

Roman's room open

It was Gail

Seth & Roman smiled at her

Gail: What Dean is here?

Roman: he is just came in

Gail was on the kitchen

Seth was texting Rachael

_**Gail: Do Dean know about "sophia " ?**_

_**Roman: That is none of our business**_

_**Dean: Spit out**_

Gail:Roman told me not to

Seth look up and said **_Gail you can't keep secrets_**

Dean:Why kind of secret?

Roman: She is a guy( sarcastic tone of voice)

Dean rolled his eyes

Seth: She was married(sarcastic tone of voice)

Dean:Come on tell me

Gail :Nope

She sat down next to him

As she was drinking Orange juice

**Dean: Assholes**

Gail laughed as she messed with his hair

Dean cross his arms

He thought what could her secret?


	7. Chapter 7: Dreams

Sophia and Kaitlyn were doing yoga

As it was sunny day around 5pm

Dean text Sophia

Sophia didn't replied until forty minutes later

When she took a shower

Sophia but comfy clothes

Dean knock on her door

Sophia: Hi

Dean smiled with his arm behind his back

**_Sophia: come on in_**

Dean gave her the flowers

Sophia eyes light up

Dean kiss on the cheek

Sophia smiled and grab his shirt tightly

**Dean raise his eyebrows**

_Sophia giggle and kiss him on the lips_

_Dean smiled and as he pulled away from their tender kiss_

Dean: I should brought you flowers a long time

Sophia : Thank you

Dean walk behind her

Sophia put the flower on the vase

Dean noticed she was happy

**Sophia: Dean , Are you hungry ?**

**Dean: No seth fed me**

Sophia laughed and took a bit of her sandwich

Dean walk closed to her

Sophia : what?

Dean : you got crumbs all over your face

Sophia laughed

Dean clean her face

_Sophia : stop_

_Dean : You like being dirty_

_Sophia : sometimes_

Dean: It explains all the bruises

Sophia laughed

Dean grab her hand

As Sophia went to her living room

Dean sat next to her

Sophia smiled at him

Dean: Do you have ant secrets?

Sophia look confused

**Dean: Like Skeleton in your closet**

**Sophia: I haven't killed anyone**

**Dean: neither have i ?**

**Sophia: good to know**

Dean:You are not married right

Sophia: No , unless we got married last night

**Dean:You don't have a ring right?**

**Sophia:Nope**

Dean smiled

Sophia: What is up with you?

Dean : We should get know each other

Sophia: all right

**Dean: do you have any siblings?**

**Sophia: yes but I'm youngest of eight and you?**

**Dean: No**

Sophia:What made you get in wrestling ?

Dean: It has always been my escape

Sophia: What's your favorite color?

Dean:Black and you

Sophia:red

Dean smiled

He got to know about childhood

Dean thought Sophia was too perfect

Sophia : Did Gail tell you something?

Dean:No

Sophia: she has a big mouth

Dean: nope

Sophia: Look Dean .I told Gail something

Dean: Which was?

**_Sophia : She told Roman and Seth .I'm surprised she didn't tell you_**

Dean: I keep to myself

Sophia: I'm a virgin

Dean: that's your secret

Sophia:yes

Dean:I was thinking something out left field

Sophia:Like

_Dean: Maybe you have a extra finger or you have a strange addiction_

_Sophia laughed_

Dean: So you never did anything with a guy or girl ?

Sophia :**No besides kissing**

Dean:Oh ,I Lost my virginity when I was sixteen

Sophia try not to laughed

Dean: What's funny?

Sophia: Are you going to tell me about how it was?

Dean: No unless you want me to

Sophia didn't respond

Dean: It was with my girlfriend of two years

Sophia smiled

Dean: Now I feel dumb

Sophia: because Gail got in your head

Dean: Yes and for some reason i thought you had something wrong with you

**Sophia: you want something wrong with me?**

**Dean: you are too perfect**

Sophia: I'm not. ! I'm pretty clumsy

Dean smiled

Sophia : Dean we all go through struggles in life

Dean look at her

His eyes light up

They gently went for a kiss

Dean touch her face

Sophia and Dean were getting more into the kiss

His hands gently touching her body

Sophia locked eyes with

Dean was surprised

He read desire in her eyes

Dean: Sophia

Sophia: yes

Dean bite his lip

Sophia had a smirk on his face

Dean : you are one heck of a kisser

Sophia: so are you?

_As Dean was driving_

_His mind fade of being with Sophia_

Seth and Roman were sleeping

He had three more hours until they were in the next town

As they reach to Richmond

Seth and Roman woke up

They share a room

Dean was by himself

As he was going to sleep

Dean hear a knock

It was Sophia

Dean smiled as she jump on him

Sophia kiss him

Dean:You don't seem so tired

_Sophia:I 'm they made drive _

_Dean: so did Seth and roman_

Sophia laughed

As Dean pick her up

And place on the bed

Sophia: my bags are outside

_Dean: Don't moved_

Sophia watch as Dean grab her bags

Sophia smiled

Dean jump on top off her

His hands touching her face and slowly her neck

_Sophia moan_

As Dean mouth gently touch her neck

Sophia bite her lip

Dean: we can stop

Sophia shook her head

Dean unbutton her shirt with hesitation

Sophia kiss him

After a couple of minutes of kissing

Dean pulled away and said goodnight

Sophia smiled

They went under the covers

Dean hug her

As she was sleeping on her side

Both felt sleep

Dean was dreaming

He felt Sophia touch her chest

Dean look down

Sophia got on top him

Dean let her

As her hand was pressing him down

_Dean: do what you want with me_

_Sophia: anything_

Dean: yes

Sophia let off his hands

His hands were on her side

_She was naked_

_So was his_

_Sophia smiled_

As his hands touch her butt

_He gently pulled her up_

_He kiss her neck roughly_

_Sophia moan_

Dean gentle put his penis inside of her

Sophia moved her hips down

Dean was surprised

She was not uncomfortable

Dean moan and so did she

Sophia **mumble harder**

Dean went on top off her

He start moved and out her

Dean was loving it

As she was holding him

Kissing his shoulder

Dean was loving it

He was closed to cumming

He was about to let out a loud grunt

When Dean woke up

_**He thought out loud Come on!**_

Sophia woke up

He forget she sleeping

Sophia was about to turn around

Dean stop her

Sophia: What's wrong ?

Dean: nothing

Sophia knew something was up

Dean was embarrassed

**Sophia: DEAN**

Dean was about to get up

When Sophia turn around

Dean try to cover his boner with a pillow

Sophia: you had a wet dream?

Dean: yes

Sophia thought it was amusing

Dean: Give a minute

Sophia: Where are you going ?

_Dean : to the bathroom_

_Sophia: What for?_

Dean: you don't want to know

Sophia: Dean get back in bed

Dean: No

**Sophia: Dean touching yourself is normal**

**Dean: yes but not when people are round**

Sophia bit her lip

Dean look at her

She was looking at him up and down

Dean: NO

Sophia: Do you know what I'm thinking ?

Dean: maybe


	8. Chapter 8 : never leave my bed

Sophia look at Dean

Dean couldn't read her face expression

_**Sophia :Can I watch you touch yourself?**_

_**Dean:NO**_

Sophia: It was worth to ask

Dean:No

_Sophia:Are_ you sure ?

Dean:Yes

Sophia got up

Dean:What are you doing ?

_Sophia touch his face and look at him very seductive _

_Dean:No_

Sophia :Okay

_Dean was taken back_

_When she kiss him passionately_

_Dean pulled away_

Sophia look at him innocently

She grab him and pulled him back

Dean was on his back

Sophia kiss him and touch his chest

_**Dean: Allright**_

_**Sophia:I can watch you**_

_**Dean:yes , go on the edge of the bed**_

_**Sophia did**_

Dean first touch himself with the boxers on

Sophia eyes were glue to him

Dean start touch himself

He moan

Sophia was getting wetter by the moment

Dean let a loud moan

_Sophia eyes wide_

sperm slowly start to come out

_First slowly and then fast_

It shot on his chest

Dean look at Sophia

He could see Sophia was turn on

_From her nipples being pointy to her wet panties_

Dean:Sophia , have you ever touch yourself?

Sophia: noo

_Dean:Can i watch you?_

_Sophia:Sure ?_

She undress slowly

As Dean clean himself

Sophia start to touch her body

Dean try to control himself

As she start to touch her clit

Massage it and slowly inserted two fingers inside herself

Sophia moan while lightly moving her hips

Dean was loving the sight

_As Sophia moan_

_Dean walk to her side_

Sophia bite her lip

Dean push her on her back

Sophia moan

As he touch her clit with his tongue

Sophia jump

Dean grab by her waist

He start sucking on her clit

While he slowly finger her

Sophia moan

Dean hands were lightly touching her breast

Sophia breath start to increased

Dean start to massage her clit and gspot faster

Sophia: Dean please stop

She thought she was going to pee

Dean look up

Sophia push his head back down

Dean smiled as he suck on her clit

Sophia start to shake uncontrollable

Dean stop until Sophia breath was back to normal

Sophia look at Dean

Dean went to kiss her

Sophia kiss tenderly

She felt Dean boner

Sophia hands travel down his chest and start stroking his penis

Dean jump

Sophia: let me

Dean let her move her hands move up and down

She did the same thing

Dean kiss her neck

Sophia was loving it

Without knowing Dean let a loud whimper

He orgasm in her hand

Dean kiss her

Sophia look at her hand

Dean:We should clean our hand

Sophia smiled

_That was what_

_Dean remember as he try to warm before his match_

Roman look at Dean

Seth :Dean !

Roman wave his big hand over his face

Dean :YES?

Roman: Focus

Dean:I'm!

Meanwhile

Sophia was in the ring

She wrestle Kaitlyn

This time Sophia got the upper hand

She beat Kaitlyn

Fair and Square

Her hand was raised

As she left the ring happy

Kaitlyn barely getting up

It was the shield turn

Dean would wrestle Cm Punk

It was a great match

Dean Won

As he reach backstage

Roman and Seth went to the locker room

Dean was happy

More than normal

He Saw Sophia talking to Alberto Del Rio

Dean smiled at her

Alberto Del Rio left

Sophia hug Dean

Dean kiss her on the forehead

Sophia:Your match was great

Dean:Thanks so was your

Dean locked eyes with her

As they were talking

Sophia was laughing

Dean was a goof ball

Seth saw them and smiled

Roman: he is happy

Seth: he is

**Dean: Can't wait to be sleeping in my bed with you**

**Sophia:Shh don't tell anyone**

Dean:I won't

Sophia was going to go the divas locker room

Dean stop her and pulled her back

Sophia jump until his lips lightly touch her neck

Dean had a smirk on his face until Sophia light touch his thigh

Dean:Are we playing like that?

Sophia: if you want me to

Dean let her go

Sophia smiled at him

Before leaving

As Dean try to control himself

Before going in the Locker room

Roman :Let's go man

Dean smiled

Roman turn to look back

Seth was sleeping

_Dean: does he always have to snore ?_

_Roman: yes_

_Dean: how are you and gail ?_

_Roman: good _

_Dean nodded _

_Roman: what about you and sophia ?_

_Dean : we are good _

_Roman: did you find out her secret?_

_Dean : no what is it?_

Roman : I can't tell you it's personal

Dean: then soon i will find out

Roman : i guess so

Both were happy as they long had to drive two hours

Roman noticed Dean was in a rush

As Roman and seth share a room

Dean open his room

to find Sophia out the shower

Dean: If only i made earlier

Sophia smiled

She was going to sleep

Dean smiled as he was getting undress

As he laid on the right side of the bed with only his black briefs on

Sophia laid on her stomach

Dean try not to stare at her butt

Sophia was about to sleep

When Dean turn the tv on

Sophia closed her eyes

Dean :Sophia ...

Sophia turn around

Dean : Do you want to have dinner with me tomorrow?

Sophia:Loved to

Dean smiled

Sophia went to his chest

Dean smiled

Sophia went to sleep

As Dean woke up

A few hours

He noticed Sophia was dreaming

He wonder what it was

But he want back to sleep

_Sophia dream was far from innocent_

_In her mind _

_Dean and her were heavy making out against the wall_

_She felt hot and heavy_

_Dean had a smirk on his face_

_As Sophia more than a just_

_As unbutton his pants _

Dean woke up to Sophia touching his crotch

He thought it was funny

At first until

He noticed she was sleeping

Dean try not to chuckled

Until Sophia open her eyes

Dean: where you having a good dream ?

Sophia didn't respond she buried her face in his chest

**Dean : I wonder what you were dreaming ?**

**Sophia : was i touching** you ( in quiet guilty voice)

Dean: you were molesting me

Sophia:I was not( she look up at him)

Dean: so now you are calling me a liar

Sophia laughed

Dean: is okay we all have wet dreams .Someone told me that a other day

Sophia:I wonder who told you that

Dean smiled

Sophia bite her lip

Dean: thanks for getting me work up

Sophia: I did ?

Dean: yeah

Sophia look down

Dean: just to tell you us guys are easy to turn on

Sophia:I know

Dean : how do you know that?

Sophia: i had boyfriends before you . We used to makeup but then they always said they had to stop or leave.

Dean : Oh

Sophia: with you i never felt pressure

Dean:I wouldn't do that

Sophia went up to kiss him

Before instead she touch neck

Dean jump

As her lips touch his neck tenderly

Dean moan

Sophia smiled and lick his neck and jaw

Until she kiss him

Dean: is that happening ?

Sophia: yeah

Dean was getting turn on

As she kissing him and touching his chest

Dean: Sophia we show stop

Sophia:Why?

Dean: it's late

Sophia: but I'm not sleepy

Her hands went inside his boxer

Dean moan

As she touch his balls and then his penis

Dean: Sophia , can do something for me?

He didn't think about it

Sophia:sure

Dean: Remember what i did to you the other day?

Sophia: which part ?

Dean: when i went down on you

Sophia: yeah ..

Dean bite his lip

Sophia: you want me to that you

Dean: yes

Sophia look at him innocent

Dean:if you want

Sophia: I can try to but be patient with me

Dean: I will

Sophia: don't cum in my mouth like in videos i have seen

Dean:I won't

Sophia kiss his chest and massage

Just like he did

As she pulled his boxer down

Dean was fully erected

Sophia lick all his penis up and down

Sophia grab his penis gently

First Stroke it slowly

Then faster

Dean moan

Sophia slowly start to put his penis inside her mouth

Dean let a louder moan

Sophia start to suck him slowly and start using her hands

Dean couldn't help all the noises

He was making

Dean knew if she kept going in that speed

Soon he would be cumming

Dean grab Sophia hair

Sophia kept sucking him

Until He pulled by the hair

Sophia had a frown on her face

Dean start to cumming on her stomach

Dean smiled

Sophia touch her stomach

Dean : I just ruin your tank top

Sophia didn't respond

She took her tank off and threw on the trash can

Dean pulled her and kiss her

Sophia smiled

Dean pulled away and said **_my turn_ **

Sophia: what?

Dean: this is how it works

Sophia:


	9. Chapter 9 : next to me

Sophia :NO

_Dean:Why not?_

_Sophia : because_

_Dean:You don't like it_

_Sophia: i do but not now_

Dean:Fine

Sophia kiss him in the cheek

Dean watch as Sophia put his shirt on

Sophia was trying to sleep

But she couldn't

As they were cuddling

Dean holding her on her sides

Sophia felt grab Dean right hand

Dean smiled

Sophia :Dean

Dean:yes

Sophia: Can we make out?

Dean: Are you really asking that ?

Sophia didn't respond

_Dean: I was being sarcastic  
_

_Sophia :oh i thought you were being mean_

Dean stood up

Sophia turn around

Dean pulled her to kiss her

Sophia smiled

As Dean kiss her tenderly

He pulled away and sai**_d I will never get tired of you_**

Sophia respond by kissing him passionate

Dean was loving it

His hands touching her

Sophia locked eyes with him

Dean kiss her neck

Sophia arch her back

As she felt

Dean lightly nibbling

Sophia moan

Dean smiled as his hands were now traveling under her shirt

Sophia bite her lip

As she took his shirt off

As dean hands were massaging her breast

Sophia moan

As Dean lips were kissing her breast

Sophia pulled Dean up

Dean:was that too much?

Sophia: noo

Dean lick his lips

Sophia smiled moved away from him

Dean :Sophia

He grab her legs

Sophia giggle

As he push on her back

Sophia touch his face

Dean kiss her

Sophia pulled away

Dean lightly bite her lip

Sophia did the same to him

As he try to pulled away

Sophia push Dean down

Dean kiss her body slowly

Until his hands were touching her inner thigh

and slightly her vagina

Sophia try to close her legs

Dean: I know you want this

Sophia let high pitch moan

As Dean lick on her clit and slowly put two fingers inside of her

Sophia whisper_ faster_

Dean listen

Sophia arch her back and start touching breast

Without realizing

Sophia moved her hips

Dean smiled

As Sophia felt helpless

Dean going down on her

He didn't stop until

She was shaking

not once

Twice

Sophia was breathing heavy

As Dean slowly start kissing her up

Sophia: Dean you can't do that to me

Dean: Why not?

Sophia: because that is all I can think of

Dean raise his eyebrows

Sophia smiled

Dean: Sophia you are supposed to feel good when having sex .

Sophia look at him

Dean:I know you are curious about a lot of things .

Sophia:How did you get so good?

Dean: a lot of practice

Sophia laughed

Dean kiss her before both went to sleep

Sophia woke up and went a jog

Dean woke up and went with Roman to do Cross fit

_As they were trying to catch their breath_

_Roman look at dean_

Dean was drinking from his bottle of water

**Roman:So nothing has happen between you two?**

**Dean:No**

Roman raise his eyebrows

He didn't believe her

**Dean:I don't want to scared her away**

Roman:What kind of things are you into?

Dean laughed

Roman knew Dean was smooth

He always made girls come back asking for more

**As they were now in the area**

Sophia was going to tag with Nattie

Kaitlyn wrestle Tamina

Sophia enjoy Wrestling Tamina

She enjoy showing her quickness

Nattie knows Sophia was improving

As Dean watch her match

Seth: You really like her?

Dean didn't respond

Seth smiled

Dean smiled as Sophia won

As Sophia walk behind the curtain

Dean want to hug her

But he had to go

His match was next

As Management saw Dean or Sophia

They want to put them together

In the WWE

_They would be polar opposite _

_Sophia was sweet_

_Dean was crazy and unstable_

As Dean came back his match

He was in character

They told him

He would film a a new segment

Dean was walking with Roman and Seth

When Sophia was talking to Natalya

They were laughing

Sophia accidentally bump into him

Dean gave a flirty look

Sophia: **so r r y**

**Dean : It's okay ,If I were you I would love be next to me**

Sophia gave a him a confused look

Seth and Roman looking at each other

Natalya pulling Sophia away

Dean wave bye

_As he walk with his boys_

_Seth shaking his head_

Roman had a smile on his face

The Writers want to see the respond from the fans

Most of it like it

But Most Girls that love Dean were not having

Sophia touching her crush

**_Stephanie pulled Sophia and Seth to the side_**

She was telling her

If everything went well with this storyline

Sophia would slowly turn Heel and become a little crazy

Like Dean brain wash her

Sophia was excited

Dean thought it would be fun

**A Few hours Later**

They were at the airport

Seth noticed how Dean and Sophia had chemistry

Roman: He finnally found who is not crazy

Seth laughed

**Roman: is racheal coming to Tampa?**

Seth: she is

As they got in the plane

Holding hands

Dean want to spend time at her place

Sophia: why are so quiet?

Dean: Can i stay at your place

Sophia: yeah if you want to

Dean: Great

Sophia put her head on his shoulder

Dean kiss her forehead

They were home back in Tampa

Dean went to Sophia place

They did laundry

Dean : We should go on a date

Sophia: Where?

Dean : get dress and i will make all the plans

Sophia smile

Dean : see you in three hours

Sophia: okay

Dean went back home

He got dress

Roman noticed Dean clean himself up

Meanwhile

Sophia put on a puffy red dress

and lightly smokey eye

Roman:Where are you going?

Dean : somewhere ( brushing his hair back )

Roman: have fun

Dean gave a serious look

Roman try not to laughed

Dean look nervous

As he left

When Sophia heard a Knock on the door

She nervous

Dean smiled as

She open the door


	10. Chapter 10 : date

But his face expression change

_Sophia: Dean ?_

Dean was speechless

Sophia was quiet for a few seconds

**Dean: you look beautiful**

**Sophia smiled and said You look handsome**

**Dean: I always do**

Sophia laughed

Dean smiled and grab her hand

They head down

Dean was being sweet

Sophia was happy they were outside

As it was was a lovely night

Dean look at Sophia

She look at him very sweetly

Dean was looking at menu

Sophia was wondering what dean was thinking

**Dean:SO what do you want to order?**

**Sophia: I have no clue**

As the waiter came

Sophia look at him

He said my name is Carl

How can I help you?

Dean watch as Sophia said **What do you recommend?**

Carl smiled at her

Dean grab her hand

Sophia :Dean pick for both of us

Dean :Carl , help me out

Carl smiled

He was a young kid

Dean :hmm She will have chicken pasta risotto

Sophia:What about you ?

**Dean : I will have salmon asparagus pasta**

**Sophia: I will have sweet tea and He will have**

Dean waited for her answer

Sophia look at him

Dean : Wine ...

Sophia:Nope you will have Lemonade

Dean laughed and **said fine**

As they ate bread and talk about silly things

Their food came

Sophia switch plates with Dean

Dean let her and he order wine

Both drinking

Sophia knew they were having fun

Dean was happy

As they left

Sophia and Dean knew they were tipsy

Dean not really

Sophia yeah

Dean walk her back to the car

But Dean want to party

Which did they

They went a local bar

They drank a little and party

Just them two

They talk and laughed at each other

**_Sophia was enjoining See Dean be a little crazy_**

But Dean whisper **it was time to go ** after a few hours

**Sophia : Not yet **

**Dean : If you say so**

Sophia :Let's dance

Dean took a deep breath and said sure

Sophia: I was joking

They left hand and hand

**Sophia :Want to come inside ?**

**Dean: yes**

As Sophia open her door

Dean watch her as she took her heels off

Left them in the hallway

He closed the door

Dean follow her

**Sophia :Dean , let's have fun**

**Dean:How ?**

Sophia look mischievous

Dean :Sophia

Sophia walk up to him

She unbutton his shirt

Dean : no no no

**Sophia: you don't know what i have in mind**

**Dean : i think so**

**Sophia : stay here**

Dean listen

As she came back

Sophia had a shot of tequila with lemon and salt

Dean smiled

**Sophia : laid on the bed**

**Dean :okay**

Sophia haven't done this

She put salt on his chest

Dean thought it was fun

Until she took a shot and lick his salty chest

As she went to suck on the lemon on his lips

He let her but then

He kiss her passionately

Then he put on her back

Sophia pulled away

**Dean : yes?**

**Sophia : get me out of this dress**

Dean made her stand up

Sophia giggle

Dean made her turn around

His hands slowly touching her

Sophia head was on his chest

When Dean slowly took her dress off

It went on the floor

Dean took a step back

**Sophia: what is it dean?**

**Dean: do you know what you are doing?**

**Sophia : i think so**

Dean try to cover his smiled

Sophia pulled him closed

She kiss him tenderly

Until Sophia took his shirt off and went to unbutton his pants

**Dean : slowly down**

**Sophia : no**

Dean kiss her

Sophia pulled him to the bed

Both now half undress

Dean kiss her

As his hands slowly start to touch her breast

Sophia moan

Dean unhook her bra

She toss it

To the side

Dean smiled

He had the biggest smirk on his face

As he touch her wet white panties

Dean lightly touch between her legs

Sophia moan and could feel his boner

Both now kissing with tongue

**Dean : are you sure?**

**Sophia: yes**

Dean felt as her hands touch his boner

And took his boxer off

Dean wonder if it was the right thing to do

Sophia noticed he was hesitated

Dean look at her

Sophia: Dean ?

Dean: sorry but i can't do this

Sophia: ohh

Dean: it would be wrong

Sophia: how ?

Dean : we both have been drinking

Sophia: wine

Dean : and tequila

Sophia pulled him closer and open her legs

He felt her wetness

As his penis touch her lips

**Dean : Sophia stop**

**Sophia: why ?**

Dean : because

Sophia: you don't want me

Dean: I do and it's because I care about you .Tomorrow I don't want you to wake up and think I took advantage off you

Sophia: oh

Dean : sorry

Sophia look at Dean

He could read her

Dean : Do you want me to leave?

Sophia : no but i know you do

Dean kiss her on the forehead and said **good night**

Sophia watch as he got dress and left

As Dean got home

Seth was up

But his room door was closed

Seth: you are back early

Dean: yeah

Seth watch as Dean sat down on the sofa

Dean :Seth

Seth :What's wrong?

Dean: I rejected Sophia

Seth :how ?

Dean : she want to sleep with me and i said no

Seth : but you have spending time with her

Dean: yes just cuddling

Seth : you cuddle?

Dean : with her i do

Seth smiled

Dean : the thing is i don't want to hurt her

Seth : ohh

Dean : yeah

Seth: I don't think you can hurt her

Dean : Seth , I'm not used to being gently

Seth raise his eyebrows

Dean thought to himself why did he said it out loud

Seth chuckled and said** you will be fine , just take it slow**

Listen to what she said

Dean nodded

Seth watch as Dean left

Seth smiled

Dean went back to Sophia's place


	11. Chapter 11 : Coming back

**Sophia was up**

When Dean walk back in

Dean : hey

Sophia ignore him

**Dean : Sophia**

Sophia: I thought you weren't coming back

**Dean :I was stupid to leave**

**Sophia : your stupid to come back**

Dean had a smirk on his face

Sophia : I want to be left alone

Dean: that never stop me before

Sophia yawn

Dean : let's cuddle

Sophia: no because then you will think i would take advantage of you

Dean laughed

Sophia gave a serious look

As he try to get closer to her

Sophia was playfully pushing him away

**Dean smiled**

As he was stronger than her

Sophia : Dean

Dean kiss her

Sophia kiss him back and pulled away

**Dean : don't moved**

He went to her room

He brought back a her comfy cover

Sophia smiled

Dean watch as went on his chest

They slept together for many hours

**which know Dean was thinking off her**

**As they were dressing in their shield outfit**

Seth : dean

Dean : yes

Seth : how did it go with dean?

Dean: allright

Seth smiled

Roman : so you did it ?

Dean had a confused look on his face

**Roman look at Seth**

Dean: I did what ?

**Roman: nothing**

Dean try to keep a serious face

Until one of guys backstage

Told them

Dean would wrestle Big E

Since Sophia and him

Had being friends

they had done goofy segment

Sophia walk down with big E

Then

Dean walk down the crowd

Seth and Roman follow

As he got in the ring

Sophia got out

His eyes follow here

_**King: She is a nice distraction**_

_**JBL : Dean is focus**_

As Dean wrestle Big E

Big E show how powerful he was

Dean let the crowd he was going to lose

Until last minute

**He beat Big E with his headlock ddt**

**for 1 2 3**

As they were backstage

Sophia was in wrestling attire

Her match was next

Until it cancel

Sophia was upset

Dean saw her

He walk toward her

**Dean : Are you alright?**

**Sophia : somewhat**

Dean hug her

Sophia : I have to go

Dean : no not now

Sophia: see you in a bit

She pulled away and went to locker room to change

Dean follow her

Sophia: get out

Dean : no

**Sophia : you are going to get in trouble**

**Dean : no i'm not**

He pick her up

Dean took to the shower

Sophia: Dean not funny

Dean :Want to take a shower with me?

Sophia:No

Dean had a smirk on his face

As he start to undress her

Sophia : dean

Dean's mouth now touching her body

Sophia moan

Soon she was undressing him

Dean smile

He turn the water on

Both got in

Kissing passionately

Dean pulled away

Sophia smiled

Dean : we should being take a shower

Sophia: i thought that was what we were doing

Dean chuckled

Sophia start to wash his chest

Dean like it

As she was touching him everywhere

Dean cover in soap

Sophia smiled as Dean did the same

Dean noticed she was excited

He made her open her leg

Dean touching her clit while his two fingers were going in her

Sophia moan

Dean kissing her neck first tenderly

Then harder

Sophia was in heaven

As her breath was increasing

Dean didn't stop

Until she was whimpering and shaking

Dean smiled

Sophia had a smirk on her face

She kiss Dean

**Dean : time for me to go**

**Sophia : nope I'm not done**

She start to kiss his lips and neck

Working down on him

Kissing his chest

Dean moan as she start to slowly going down on him

Dean breath start to increased

Sophia didn't stop

Until she made him the way

Dean did to her

Dean pulled away from her mouth

Just to cum on the floor

Dean let out a loud grunt

**Sophia: you can go now**

Dean pulled her and kiss her

Sophia smiled

Dean: see you later

As he went to the locker room

Roman noticed

Dean seem happier

Seth didn't say anything

As he was tired and didn't care

**The next few weeks**

Dean was enjoying the teasing

The writers were doing

Sophia was in her match against Paige

When Dean came out

He sat in Commentary

**King :Why are you out here ?**

**Dean: because ...**

**JBL: I invite you**

**Dean :Right**

**His stare at Sophia**

Paige and Sophia had Chemistry

Sophia won Kick to Paige Face

Dean : OUCH

As Sophia's hand was raise

Dean walk up the steps in the ring

Sophia look confused

Dean got in the ring

Sophia rolled out

Dean gave a fake pout look

**On RAW**

Sophia was backstage

When She heard

The Bellas twins talking on** how Dean was taking a liking to her**

**How he is was crazy one in the group?**

Sophia walk in

The Bella stop talking

Sophia : Funny thing Brie . You are dating Daniel Bryan who looks like a Goat .Meanwhile You are dating a guy who only knows 5 moves

They shock to see Sophia being mean

As she walk out

Dean bump into her

Sophia try to moved out the way

Dean stop her

**Sophia: moved**

**Dean : I'm trying !**

Sophia rolled her eyes

**Dean : Move your in my way**

**Sophia move**

**Dean stop her with a smirk**

**Sophia locked eyes with him**

**Dean let her go**

**As she walk away from him**

**Dean :Thanks for standing up from me **

**Sophia turn around and said I didn't do for you ,Who are they to judge anyone .**

**Dean : Just like you did to them**

**Sophia shook her head**

**Dean said Thank you**

They had fun filming that little segment

It show on screen

**Seth : Aww**

Roman shook his head

Dean ignore them

As he was listing to music

As Seth was driving

Dean got a text message by

Sophia

**Seth noticed**

As Dean Demeanor change

Roman was too focus into the road

Seth : So let's go to the pool

Roman:now

Seth:When we get to the hotel

**Roman: alright**

Dean didn't care

As they went to the pool

Dean saw Sophia talking to Randy

Roman : their just talking

Dean :I know

Sophia was laughing

Randy: is not that funny

Sophia:come on it's

Randy had a smirk on his face

he shook his head and let a laugh

Sophia eyes light up

Dean hug her and kiss on the cheek

Randy: hey

Dean : hey

Sophia glance at Dean

**Randy: enjoy your day**

Dean: we will

Randy walk off

Sophia:Let's go in the pool

**Dean : no not yet**

**Sophia : okay**

Dean watch as

Sophia laid down

Dean loved the Baby Blue swim suit

Roman was next to them

Dean caught Roman checking her out

As Sophia talk to Seth

Seth and her being geeky out on music

Dean just watch them

Sophia: Dean let's go

Dean :no

Sophia got up and dive in the pool

She was having fun with the girls

Roman:why don't you want to go in the pool with her?

Dean: because

**Seth: you can swim right?**

**Dean : you think**

Roman laughed

The Girls left and Sophia wrap herself in the towel

Dean :What's wrong?

Sophia : nothing

Roman and Seth were leaving

Roman: that mean everything is wrong

Sophia laughed

Seth shook his head

Dean :I'm just tired

Sophia: so i'm

Dean : let's go take a nap

Sophia : maybe just a bit


End file.
